1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use of anthranilamide derivatives for controlling insects and/or spider mites and/or nematodes by drenching, soil mixing, furrow treatment, drip application, in hydroponic systems, planting hole treatment, soil, stem or flower injection, dip application, floating or seedbox application or by treating seed.
The present invention also relates to the use of anthranilamide derivatives for enhancing the stress tolerance of plants to abiotic stress, in particular for enhancing plant growth and/or for increasing plant yield and/or for increasing the tolerance to drought and dry conditions. It is known that plants react to natural stress conditions such as, for example, cold temperatures, heat, dry conditions, injury, attack by pathogens (viruses, bacteria, fungi, insects) etc, but also to herbicides, with specific or unspecific defence mechanisms [Pflanzenbiochemie, pp. 393-462, Spektrum Akademischer Verlag, Heidelberg, Berlin, Oxford, Hans W. Heldt, 1996; Biochemistry and Molecular Biology of Plants, pp. 1102-1203, American Society of Plant Physiologists, Rockville, Md., eds. Buchanan, Gruissem, Jones, 2000].
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous proteins, and the genes which code for them, which are involved in defence reactions to abiotic stress (for example cold temperatures, heat, dry conditions, salt, flooding), are known to be present in plants. Some of these form part of signal transduction chains (for example transcription factors, kinases, phosphatases) or cause a physiological response of the plant cell (for example ion transport, deactivation of reactive oxygen species). The signalling chain genes of the abiotic stress reaction include transcription factors of the DREB and CBF classes (Jaglo-Ottosen et al., 1998, Science 280: 104-106). The reaction to salinity stress involves phosphatases of the ATPK and MP2C types. In addition, in the event of salinity stress, the biosynthesis of osmolytes such as proline or sucrose is often activated. This involves, for example, sucrose synthase and proline transporter (Hasegawa et al., 2000, Annu Rev Plant Physiol Plant Mol Biol 51: 463-499). The stress defence of the plants to cold and drought uses some of the same molecular mechanisms. There is a known accumulation of what are called late embryogenesis abundant proteins (LEA proteins), which include the dehydrins as an important class (Ingram and Bartels, 1996, Annu Rev Plant Physiol Plant Mol Biol 47: 277-403, Close, 1997, Physiol Plant 100: 291-296). These are chaperones which stabilize vesicles, proteins and membrane structures in stressed plants (Bray, 1993, Plant Physiol 103: 1035-1040). In addition, there is frequently induction of aldehyde dehydrogenases, which deactivate the reactive oxygen species (ROS) which form in the event of oxidative stress (Kirch et al. 2005. Plant Mol Biol 57: 315-332).
Heat shock factors (FISF) and heat shock proteins (HSP) are activated in the event of heat stress and play a similar role here as chaperones to that of dehydrins in the event of cold and drought stress (Yu et al., 2005, Mol Cells 19: 328-333).
A number of plant-endogeneous signalling substances involved in stress tolerance or pathogen defence are already known. Examples here include salicylic acid, benzoic acid, jasmonic acid or ethylene [Biochemistry and Molecular Biology of Plants, pp. 850-929, American Society of Plant Physiologists, Rockville, Md., eds. Buchanan, Gruissem, Jones, 2000]. Some of these substances or the stable synthetic derivatives and derived structures thereof are also effective on external application to plants or in seed dressing, and activate defence reactions which cause elevated stress tolerance or pathogen tolerance of the plant [Sembdner, and Parthier, 1993, Ann. Rev. Plant Physiol. Plant Mol. Biol. 44: 569-589). The salicylate-mediated defence is directed in particular against phytopathogenic fungi, bacteria and viruses (Ryals et al., The Plant Cell 8, 1809-1819, 1996)
It is additionally known that chemical substances can increase the tolerance of plants to abiotic stress. Such substances are applied by seed dressing, by leaf spraying or by soil treatment. For instance, an increase in abiotic stress tolerance of crop plants by treatment with elicitors of systemic acquired resistance (SAR), abscisic acid derivatives or azibenzolar-S-methyl is described (Schading and Wei. WO-200028055, Abrams and Gusta, U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,931, Churchill et al., 1998, Plant Growth Regul 25: 35-45). Similar effects are also observed on application of fungicides, especially from the group of the strobilurins or of the succinate dehydrogenase inhibitors, and are frequently also accompanied by an increase in yield (Draber et al., DE-3534948, Bartlett et al., 2002, Pest Manag Sci 60: 309). It is likewise known that the herbicide glyphosate in low dosage stimulates the growth of some plant species (Cedergreen, Env. Pollution 2008, 156, 1099).
In addition, effects of growth regulators on the stress tolerance of crop plants have been described (Morrison and Andrews, 1992, J Plant Growth Regul 11: 113-117, RD-259027). In the event of osmotic stress, a protective effect has been observed as a result of application of osmolytes, for example glycine betaine or the biochemical precursors thereof, e.g. choline derivatives (Chen et al., 2000, Plant Cell Environ 23: 609-618, Bergmann et al., DE-4103253). The effect of antioxidants, for example naphthols and xanthines, to increase abiotic stress tolerance in plants has also already been described (Bergmann et al., DD-277832, Bergmann et al., DD-277835). However, the molecular causes of the antistress action of these substances are substantially unknown.
It is additionally known that the tolerance of plants to abiotic stress can be increased by a modification of the activity of endogamous poly-ADP-ribose polymerases (PARP) or poly-(ADP-ribose) glycohydrolases (PARG) (de Block et al., The Plant Journal, 2005, 41, 95; Levine et al., FEBS Lett. 1998, 440, 1; WO0004173; WO04090140).
It is thus known that plants possess several endogenous reaction mechanisms which can bring about effective defence against a wide variety of different harmful organisms and/or natural abiotic stress.
Since, however, the ecologic and economic demands on modern crop treatment compositions are increasing constantly, for example with respect to toxicity, selectivity, application rate, formation of residues and favourable manufacture, there is a constant need to develop novel crop treatment compositions which have advantages over those known, at least in some areas.